Pokemon on MySpace and Yahoo IM
by Rose Petals In My Pocket
Summary: Pokemon get on MySpace and on IM and talk about junk... PS IS CSMayXDrew MistyXAsh DawnXPaul
1. Chapter 1

Yes It's me!!! This was inspired by my best friend B.J., yes my best friend is a boy!!! Ya'll don't care! Well this is really about MySpace and Yahoo IM! Probably back and forth. The first one is Yahoo IM!

4654654654645643454564748678765

_Usernames on Yahoo_

_Ash- Pokemon Master_

_Misty- Tomboy Princess_

_May- Minney Mouse_

_Drew- Roselia Roses_

_Paul- Dark Side_

_Dawn- Miss Dawn_

787873546534654564545645646545645

_Minney Mouse has logged in…_

Minney Mouse: Hello? I'm so lonely, all so lonely, I have nobody, all of my own.

_Tomboy Princess has logged in…_

Tomboy Princess: Hey um who is this?

Minney Mouse: May Maple, u?

Tomboy Princess: Who is the only Tomboy you know?

Minney Mouse: My Mom?

Tomboy Princess: No, I'll give you a hint, I have bad angry issues.

Minney Mouse: Max?

Tomboy Princess: 

Tomboy Princess: NO! I'm Misty Waterflower.

_Pokemon Master has logged in…_

Pokemon Master: Hey who are you two?

Minney Mouse: I'm Minney Mouse from Disney Channel!

Pokemon Master: Who?

Minney Mouse: I'm May.

Pokemon Master: Hey May who's your friend?

Tomboy Princess: Guess.

Minney Mouse: Why are you making everybody guess?

Tomboy Princess: It' fun!

Pokemon Master: Um, Brock?

Tomboy Princess: That's insulting.

Pokemon Master: Drew?

Tomboy Princess: Does Drew look like a Princess?

Minney Mouse: No but he acts like prissy.

Tomboy: LOL

Pokemon Master: Max?

Tomboy Princess: Max does look like a princess.

Pokemon Master: Tracey?

Tomboy Princess: HE77 NO!

Pokemon Master: IDK who R U?

Tomboy Princess: Your secret lover and soul mate.

Minney Mouse: Well you got the soul mate part right!

Pokemon Master: Well then I'm your secret lover 2!

Tomboy Princess: Then I guess were together.

Pokemon Master: I guess so.

_Roselia Roses has logged in…_

_Dark Side has logged in…_

Roselia Roses: Who's together?

Minney Mouse: Ash and Misty.

Pokemon Master: Misty and I are 2gether?

Tomboy Princess: Well duh! I'm Misty!

Dark Side: Join the dark side, we have brownies!

Minney Mouse: Who R U 2?

Dark Side: Paul

Roselia Roses: IDK? Guess

Tomboy Princess: Drew?

Roselia Roses: Minney Mouse was suppose to guess not you.

Minney Mouse: Do U No who I am?

Roselia Roses: U must not be important enough for me NOT to know you!

Minney Mouse: 

Pokemon Master: Oh that's May.

Minney Mouse: What the Crap Ash?

Pokemon Master: So R Me and Misty really going out?

Tomboy Princess: If you want to…I kinda want to…

Pokemon Master: It couldn't hurt…

Minney Mouse: Awwwwwwwwwwww! How romantic!!!!!! 

Roselia Roses: So it's final

Dark Side: Misty Waterflower

Minney Mouse: and Ash Ketchum

_Miss Dawn has logged in…_

Miss Dawn: Ash and Misty are what?

Dark Side: Hey Dawn no one wants you here so go away.

Miss Dawn:        

Minney Mouse: Ash and Misty are together…finally!

Roselia Roses: Hey does anybody have MySpaces?

Minney Mouse: I do

Tomboy Princess: I do

Miss Dawn: I dew

Dark Side: You will find mine VERY disturbing

Pokemon Master: Yeppers

Roselia Roses: Well somebody find me…I have too many fan girls.

Minney Mouse: I'm changing my pix!

Tomboy Princess: I'm changing my layout.

Pokemon Master: I'm changing my name.

Minney Mouse: You can do that?

Miss Dawn: Is she really that stupid?

Roselia Roses: I have a pic of Me and May hugging each other.

Tomboy Princess: And?

Roselia Roses: I loading it up and saying that I have a girlfriend.

Minney Mouse: Who Me?

Dark Side: Dumb A$$

Pokemon Master: g2g my mom wants me to clean my room.

Minney Mouse: cya!

Dark Side: Bye

Roselia Roses: Don't forget I'm comin over today to help your mom.

Miss Dawn: I'm off!

_Miss Dawn has logged off…_

Pokemon Master: Where's Misty?

Tomboy Princess: I'm here…hey Ash is it alright if I came today 2?

Pokemon Master: That'd be awesome!

Tomboy Princess: Bye!

Pokemon Master: Bye!

Minney Mouse: WAIT A DANG MINUTE!!! Your suppose 2 say 'I LOVE YOU'

Tomboy Princess: I love you Ash see you soon. 

Pokemon Master: I love you 2 Misty bye! 

Tomboy Princess: YOUR NOT GETTING MORE SMILEY'S THAN ME!!!

Tomboy Princess: 

Pokemon Master: Oh yea?

Pokemon Master: 

Tomboy Princess: 

Pokemon Master: 

Tomboy Princess: 

Pokemon Master: 

Tomboy Princess: 

Pokemon Master: 

Tomboy Princess: 

Pokemon Master: 

Tomboy Princess: 

Pokemon Master: 

_Roselia Roses has logged off…_

_Minney Mouse has logged off…_

_Dark side has logged off…_

Tomboy Princess: I think were alone…

_Pokemon Master has logged off…_

Tomboy Princess: YOU LOSER!

_Tomboy Princess has logged off… _


	2. MySpace

Hey ya'll! This one is Myspace and Yahoo mixed…and if you don't know what MySpace is then you should go to Google and look it up…

582582582582582582582582582582582582

_These are the MySpace URLS-_

_Ash- Ashy Boy14_

_Misty- Sea Shells23_

_Drew- Better Than U200_

_May- Pretty Skitty-42_

_Paul- Darth Vader_

_Dawn- Preps 2B_

694694694694694694694694694694694694694

_On Yahoo IM and Princess has logged in…_

Tomboy Princess: Hey is any1 on MS?

_Pokemon Master has logged in…_

Pokemon Master: Yeah I am and so is everybody else.

Tomboy Princess: Wat R U guys doing???

Pokemon Master: looking for everybody on search. Log on.

_Roselia Roses has logged on…_

_Minney Mouse has logged on…_

_Dark Side has logged on…_

_Miss Dawn has logged on…_

Minney Mouse: I can't find any of you ppl!!!

Roselia Roses: I found some1 that looks like Ash but with red hair…

Tomboy Princess: That's Gary.

_Pirates has logged on…_

Pokemon Master: Who is Pirates?

Pirates: Hi I'm just a person in the yahoo thingy!

Dark Side: Name?

Pirates: Kirby

Miss Dawn: What kinda of name is Kirby? That's so stupid!

Pirates: I'm also the Author of this story.

Miss Dawn: Omg! Your name is totally cute!!!

Roselia Roses: Okay ppl let's get on MySpace now!

_On with Drew_

_New Comments! (clicks the button)_

_From: Drew is Hotz _

_Hey Drew whay are ya denyin me?_

_2__nd__ comment_

_From: Sea Shells23_

_Hiya Drew I found you, you were the only person with a million friends! I can't find Ash or the others? Help Me! And are you looking for May?_

_ Misty _

_-New Friend Request- (clicks button)_

_Picture of Misty in mermaid costume._

_Shelly want's to be your friend- Deny or Approve?_

_Drew clicks approve._

_On with Ash_

_-New Picture Comments-_

_1__st__ comment_

_From: Gary Oak_

_Hey Ashy boy looking good, still trying to be better than you though! _

_(Clicks on Search for Friends, types in May Maple)_

_100 pgs for 'May Maple'_

_Looks around till he finds a pic of May kissing Max on the cheek._

_(Clicks the picture)_

_Send Friend, please type in last name's or email address._

_Ash types in Maple. _

_-An Friend Request has been sent-_

_On Yahoo IM (everybody is still logged in)_

Pokemon Master: Hey May I sent you a friend request.

Tomboy Princess: I found Drew!!!

Minney Mouse: Thanks Ash and I'm trying to look for Drew now!

Pirates: You guys are weird.

Roselia Roses: Hey May nice Pic of you and Max. Send me a request.

Minney Mouse: Sended!

Dark Side: I found Dawn and Gary.

Miss Dawn: I'm changing my song.

Minney Mouse: What song is it?

Miss Dawn: Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.

Pokemon Master: That's something Paul would like.

Miss Dawn: Well he's over right now helping me with the computer.

Tomboy Princess: Okay so what is everybody's display name on MySpace?

Miss Dawn: My Display name is Cherriy Cherry!

Minney Mouse: Dorothy

Roselia Roses: Love is right beside me

Pokemon Master: Pimp My Pikachu

Dark Side: Undead

Tomboy Princess: Shelly!

Roselia Roses: Why is your name Dorothy?

Minney Mouse: Because Max calls me Dorothy. But he wanted me to be the witch that died under the house.

Tomboy Princess: LOL!

Pokemon Master: Why is your name Shelly?

Tomboy Princess: Shell+CarlyShelly!

Miss Dawn: Drew do you like some1 who is in this chat right now?

Roselia Roses: You'll just have to wait and see who my first friend is gonna be and that well be the person I like.

Minney Mouse: Is it Brianna?

Roselia Roses: Nooooo

Minney Mouse: Dawn?

Miss Dawn: Wha? If you do like me Drew sorry but I like someone that starts with 'P'

Roselia Roses: No it's not Dawn and it's not Misty either.

Pokemon Master: Good cause Misty's mine.

Tomboy Princess: What about Melody?

Pokemon Master: Don't bring that up again.

Tomboy Princess: Well you still could have pulled away or slapped her.

Pokemon Master: Boys can't hit girls.

Tomboy Princess: She looked like a guy to me.

Pokemon Master: Misty your not Jelly are you?

Tomboy Princess: Jealous of Melody? No way! Except she has normal color hair.

Minney Mouse: I like your color hair, I wish I had that color.

Roselia Roses: Ew, no offense but I like you puppy ears.

Miss Dawn: THAT'S WHO SHE REMINDS ME OF! She looks like Lady from 'Lady and the Tramp.'

Dark Side: Me and Dawn have to go.

Miss Dawn: Bye!

_Dark Side has logged off…_

_Miss Dawn has logged off…_

Minney Mouse: Hey Drew look at the display pic of you and Me!

_Drew minimizes the screen and looks at the MySpace pic. The picture was Drew kissing May on the cheek._

Roselia Roses: My fangirls won't like that.

Tomboy Princess: g2g. Bye Drew and May, love ya Ash!

Pokemon Master: Me2 Bye May and Drew love you 2 Misty!

_Pokemon Master has logged off…_

_Tomboy Princess has logged off…_

Roselia Roses: Well I guess it' only you and me.

Roselia Roses: May? I'm gonna buzz you…

Roselia Roses: _BUZZ!_

Minney Mouse: OMG! I'M ACCTUALLY TALKING TO DREW!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Roselia Roses: Your not May are you?

Minney Mouse: Um…is that the girl we killed, I mean murdered, I mean strangled, I mean…GAHHHH!

Roselia Roses: You killed May?

Minney Mouse: Well…she's not waking up.

Roselia Roses: YOU KILLED MAY?!

Minney Mouse: Was that a bad thing?

_Roselia Roses has logged off…_

_May wakes up…"What are you doing on my Computer?"_

_Fangirl- I was talking to Drew._

_May attacks the girl and accidentally pushes the log out button._

_Minney Mouse has logged off…_

Well that's this chapter…I didn't really describe the MySpace thing too well so I'm gonna make it a little better in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey…sorry about the wait! But you guys will love it! On with the story!

5647846451646848944444444444555555555555557

_Sea Shells23 has logged on…_

Sea Shells23: JONAS BROTHERS!

Sea Shells23: Cause I've been to the year 3000!

Sea Shells23: We're the Kids, We're the Kids!

Sea Shells23: Baby Bottle Pop, Baby Bottle Pop!

Sea Shells23: Hold on! Hold on! Hollllddd onnn!

Sea Shells23: Ohhh this is S.O.S you can take a second guess!

Sea Shells23: This is the Potential Breakup Song!

_Pretty Skitty42 has logged on…_

Pretty Skitty42: Um…da Jonas Bros. Don't sing Potential Breakup Song.

Sea Shells23: Who does?

Pretty Skitty42: Aly and AJ

Sea Shells23: J

Sea Shells23: O

Sea Shells23: N

Sea Shells23: A

Sea Shells23: S

Pretty Skitty42: B

Pretty Skitty42: R

Pretty Skitty42: O

Pretty Skitty42: T

Pretty Skitty42: H

Pretty Skitty42: E

Pretty Skitty42: R

Pretty Skitty42: S

Pretty Skitty42!

_Pokemon Master has logged on…_

Pokemon Master: Who is Jason Brucks?

Sea Shells23: JONAS BROTHERS!

Pretty Skitty42: There like the best band eva!

Pokemon Masters: Ya'll are screaming like you just saw Joe.

Pretty Skitty42: JOSHPE JONAS?!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Roselia Roses has logged on…_

Roselia Roses: What are ya'll doing right now?

Pokemon Master: Well I WAS going to Misty's and upload Pics for her Myspace but now she is going Ga Ga over The Jonas Brothers.

Roselia Roses: Sounds like someone is jealous.

Pokemon Master: You might wanna think twice when you see this picture of Me and May kissing.

Roselia Roses: WTF!? I.G.B.Y.A!

Sea Shells23: Ash? I thought you were my boyfriend?

Pretty Skitty42: Ash I never kissed you…and probably never will.

Pokemon Master: JK!

Sea Shells23: That was mean Ash! Really Mean!

Pokemon Master: Maybe a little kiss make it better?

Sea Shell23: How can you kiss me through the computer?

Pokemon Master: SMOOCHING!

Sea Shells23: I wanted a real kiss. 

Sea Shells23: You've been SMOOCHED!

Pretty Skitty42: I wanted to be kissed too!

Roselia Roses: Who would want to kiss you?

Pretty Skitty42: ZAPPING!

Roselia Roses: But I know you want to kiss me!

_Miss Dawn has logged in…_

Miss Dawn: I want to kiss you!!!!

Roselia Roses: Eww…I choose May over you but I chose Misty over May!

Pretty Skitty42: Fine then I'm leaving and getting on MySpace! I HATE YOU! YOU TOO DAWN AND MISTY! I HATE EVERYBODY! I'M COMMETING SUICIDE!

Pokemon Master: You went over it this time Drew.

Roselia Roses: Misty I don't really like you like that okay! But I didn't think May was gonna commence suicide. Maybe I should talk to her.

Sea Shells23: Wait if she is gone why didn't she log off?

Pokemon Master: Do you think she strangled herself with the wires from the computer?

_Dark Side has logged on…_

Dark Side: I murdered her.

Roselia Roses: Bye!

_Roselia Roses has destroyed the computer…_

Pokemon Master: Me and Misty have to go. Bye.

_Pokemon Master has logged off…_

_Sea Shells23 has logged off…_

_Pretty Skitty42 has died…_

Dark Side: So Dawn…how short do you wear your skirts?

Miss Dawn: BYE!

_Miss Dawn has logged off…_

Dark Side: Man I always scare people off!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey I finally got this chapter up!!!!! OMG! It's a miracle! Well here is don't wanna keep you guys waiting!!!!_

_Pokemon Master has logged in…_

Pokemon Master: Is nebudy on???

_Roselia Roses has logged on…_

Roselia Roses: I was at May's funeral…

Pokemon Master: I'm sorry…

Roselia Roses: Why did I have to say I liked Misty????????

Pokemon Master: You like Misty?? MY GIRLFRIEND???

Roselia Roses: I only said that so she could be mad…she was cute when she was mad…

Pokemon Master: So are you gonna visit May's tombstone everyday and night…OoO maybe if you go at nit3 u could c her as a ghost!!!

Roselia Roses: shut up ASH!

_Tomboy Princess has logged in…_

Tomboy Princess: Guess what happened last night!!

Pokemon Master: wat?

Roselia Roses: May is alive??

Tomboy Princess: I'm not talking to you Drew…and I'm scared…

Pokemon Master: Your SCARED?? WHO SCARED YOU?

Roselia Roses: Why won't talk to me???

Tomboy Princess: cuss you killed May…enway when I went to the gym today it was like a contest stadium…

Pokemon Master: What do ya mean?

Tomboy Princess: It usually has a pool in it…instead it had a carving in the wall that had a ROSE…

Roselia Roses: that's scary…

_Dark Side has logged on…_

_Miss Dawn has logged on…_

Miss Dawn: Have ya'll found May yet?

Roselia Roses: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pokemon Master: Don't worry Drew, you'll find love…I found it…

Roselia Roses: Yeah but your weird…BUT I LOVED MAY!!!!

Roselia Roses: Oops…no one tell her that…

Dark Side: She's dead…no one's gonna tell her nuthin.

Miss Dawn: Hey Paul can you try and at least be a little sensitive? What would you do if you lost someone you loved?

Dark Side: Get a freaky Goth and tell her to bring Dawn back to life.

Miss Dawn: YOU LIKE ME????????

Dark Side: crap…bye

_Dark Side has been embarrassed…_

_Minney Mouse has logged on…_

Pokemon Master: Who is Minney Mouse?

Roselia Roses: Idk

Tomboy Princess: IDK

Miss Dawn: Idk & Idc

Minney Mouse: Can some come to the Petalburg Cemetery and get me out of the coffin?

Pokemon Master: May?

Minney Mouse: Duh? Who else?

Tomboy Princess: But your dead!

Minney Mouse: I faked the whole thing! Except I thought I would be able to get out on my own…but being stuck under 8 layers of dirt and I a 3 feet wide coffin…it's kinda hard!

_Roselia Roses has gone to rescue May…_

Tomboy Princess: That's so sweet…

Pokemon Master: Misty when are you coming over??

Tomboy Princess: Why are you soooo anxious??? Ashy Babii!

Pokemon Master: Stopp doing that!!

Tomboy Princess: Do you think I can send you a picture?

Pokemon Master: I don't care…

_Tomboy Princess is sending you a pic…_

_(There is a picture of Misty in a blue bikini with her orange hair down to her chin)_

Miss Dawn: I'm out.

Minney Mouse: Me 2.

_Miss Dawn has logged out…_

_Minney Mouse is waiting for Drew…_

Pokemon Master: Dang…you look sexy…

Tomboy Princess: Come over here and you can see the real thing…

_Pokemon Master has catched the love bug…_

Tomboy Princess: I'd better go…

_Tomboy Princess has logged off…_


End file.
